


Let's Talk

by hedgebitch



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: English translation, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgebitch/pseuds/hedgebitch
Summary: Trying to fix broken things (relationships) takes time, but it always has to start somewhere. A cold coffeeshop in the middle of Gotham might as well be that somewhere.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Let's Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hablemos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833103) by [Delphiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphiss/pseuds/Delphiss). 



The air in the coffeeshop is cold and the world around it grows darker and darker. Over the years, Dick has learned where the best coffeeshops in Gotham stand and this place, with its weak and bitter coffee, is the best you can find in this city filled with crime and a bit of misery. 

He’s spent so long waiting for Bruce, he’s almost sure the man won’t show—too many things to talk about, too much pain between the two. It’s an unsalvageable relationship, or at the very least, that’s what Dick used to repeat to himself on the long, silent nights in Blüdhaven.

He hears the sound of the door opening and before he even lifts his gaze, he knows that the man who’s just entered the cafe is Bruce. He’s the only one who’d walk into this place with his air of superiority, ten minutes late. Almost as if it were a last minute decision, but Dick knows that’s not the case. Bruce never makes decisions at the last minute.

Dick lifts his head and there he is, with his expensive suit and stiff expression. The world could end tomorrow, a catastrophe that would do away with the Earth, and Bruce Wayne would be just as impeccable as ever, forever one of those people graced with the ability to appear perfect at every moment.

That must be the reason that he’d fired him, that he’d exiled him from his home and his family. Because he refuses to accept anything less than perfection, he refuses to accept Dick Grayson as someone worthy of respect.

“Dick,” Bruce says as he sits on the seat across from him.

For a second Dick considers getting up and leaving, showing Bruce that he’s not there to wait for him, to cry out for his approval and affection, but that would be a lie. This they both know, having been family for many years, years Dick spent bleeding for Bruce’s affection, and this might turn out to be the first moment in his life that he asserts himself to his mentor.

He remains seated, because he does want to speak with him, to get a response, to get the illusion that he isn’t a disappointment to his father, that his life goes beyond whether or not he can reach perfection.

The Gotham cold leaks through the window into the already cold cafe, and it’s a mutual understanding that this isn’t a conversation that’ll last ten minutes, but rather a lifetime. Fixing what’s broken will take the rest of their lives, and even knowing so, the two stay, committed to being able to call themselves family again.

“You want coffee?” the waitress says to Bruce, with bags under her eyes competing with Dick’s and a serious face, without any hint of a smile. Dick looks at her and sees how her social skills haven’t improved even a bit. He’s tempted to laugh but instead puts her out of her misery, an act of mutual peace, if you like.

He puts on the nicest, sweetest smile he has, and with a sweet and flattering voice tells her, “It’s fine, don’t bring him anything. He doesn’t deserve it for getting here so late.”

She looks at him with wide eyes, blinks, and gives him a small knowing smile.

“Don’t worry, just this once I’ll forgive you. Tell me, what would you like?” She says, looking at Bruce with a sunnier disposition.

“A black coffee is fine.” His expression remains stiff, but some of the tension fades. “Forgive me for the hour.”

She gestures dismissively with her hands and leaves to complete his order.

“Sometimes I forget your natural talent with people.” 

This time Bruce doesn’t look up, instead directing his eyes towards the window, where the night is becoming more and more present.

“Advantages of having been born in a circus, surrounded by lots of people.”

It’s a comment to fill the silence, to delay the conversation they need to have, but even still it’s nice to hear that Bruce can recognize the skills he possesses.

“Let’s talk,” Dick says, because it’s him who has to bring the matter up because god knows that this man will never do it.

“Let’s talk,” Bruce says, taking his eyes off the window and fixing them on him. They have to have this conversation, because the pain of doing it is worth it for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please take a second to click over to the original and give the author some kudos! if you're interested in having your own fic translated, feel free to reach out to me on tumblr @[barbarawilson](https://barbarawilson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
